disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel
Rapunzel is a main protagonist in Disney's upcoming 2010 hit Tangled, which will debut in November of 2010, voiced by Mandy Moore. Biography Rapunzel is not a typical noble Disney Princess. Her long hair, which is said to measure 70 feet in length, not only has magical healing powers, but can be used as a weapon. Rapunzel had been locked away in a tower her entire life, she still loves her overprotective mother, Mother Gothel, who has devoted herself to Rapunzel. Rapunzel initially enjoys life in the tower, spending large portions of her days expressing herself creatively by painting the walls which line the tower. Later on, because of this creativity and curiosity, Rapunzel begins to question what else is out there, and has a hunch that there is something more inside of her. Tangled When Rapunzel's mother, who is a Queen, falls ill, her subjects concocted a special tea from a magical plant grown from a drop of sunlight. The tea restores the queen's health and gives the unborn Rapunzel magical healing powers (located in her long hair). However, an evil and jealous woman named Mother Gothel kidnaps Rapunzel soon after birth, as she had wanted the plant's magical abilities for herself. Mother Gothel locks Rapunzel in a tower away from the outside world, and tells Rapunzel that the world is full of horrible things and horrible people. Rapunzel was also never informed of her status as a princess. Ever year, Rapunzel witnesses a festival of lights in a nearby kingdom, unaware that it is in remembrance of her kidnapping when she was a baby. She dreams of one day going to the kingdom to see the festival. One day, Flynn Rider, a handsome thief, decides to use Rapunzel's tower as a hiding place after stealing the crown jewels. Rapunzel takes the satchel containing the jewels, and convinces Flynn to help her escape the tower to see the festival in exchange for the satchel. Flynn has been hurt by Mother Gothel and is near dying. Rapunzel wants to use her magic hair to heal him , But Mother Gothel demands that if she does so, she has to stay in the tower forever. Flynn doesn't want this to happen and rather wants to die so he cuts her hair, it turns brown. Because the magic disappears. Mother Gothel ages and goes up in dust. Flynn is unconscious and is moments away from dying. Rapunzel kneels next to him and cries. her tears hit flynn's face and he heals. It seems that the magic wasnt in Rapunzels Hair but in herself. Rapunzel reunites with her parents and marries Flynn. Disney Parks She, along with Flynn Ryder, are making appearances ahead of the movie's release at all Disney theme parks worldwide. At Disneyland, both Rapunzel and Flynn are in the Fantasyland section in their own little chalet. At Disney World, they can be found in the former "Belle's Storytime" stage in the Magic Kingdom, and at Epcot in the Germany section. thumb|300px|right Gallery 496521057334c9c0714eb.jpg|Rapunzel with hair cut in Princess gown Rapmovie2.jpg|Rapunzel with Pascal, her lizard friend. Rapunzelmovie1.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn rapmovie3.jpg|"YAY!" rapmovie4.jpg|Rapunzel and Mother Gothel. rapmovie5.jpg rapunzelcgi2.jpg rapunzelcgi1.jpg rapunzelcgi3.jpg|Besides her hair, Princess Rapunzel also has a frying pan that she uses as a weapon. rapunzelcgi5.jpg rapmovie.jpg Rapunzelfacechar.jpg|At Disney Parks and resorts, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider will be represented. rapmove8.jpg Rapmovie10.jpg Rapmovie7.jpg Rapmovie6.jpg rapmovie9.jpg|Baby Rapunzel with parents glowing_hair__by_theobsessor-d2yzkxz.jpg|Rapunzel glowing hair i_have_to_know____by_theobsessor-d2yzmm1.jpg|"I have to know what they are" prev2.jpg|Rapunzel "When Will My Life Begin" prev5.jpg|Rapunzel giving weird look prev4.jpg|"Who are you?" uh__a_little_help__by_theobsessor-d2yzkqn.jpg|"Uh Flynn?" there__s_a_man_in_my_room__by_theobsessor-d2yzmac.jpg|Rapunzel holding pan who_is_that__by_theobsessor-d2yzou1.jpg|"Who's that?" gotta_move_sweetheart_by_theobsessor-d2yzl84.jpg|"Let's just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn't like me" rapmovie12.jpg rapunzelnorm.jpg rap.jpg tumblr_l9hikzESdY1qde10po1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel looking out window tumblr_l9hjgfI7zu1qde10po1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel looking at lantern painting tumblr_l8trszKbsz1qde10po1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel, Flynn, and Pascal tumblr_l9fkffGEXn1qde10po1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn cosmic moment tumblr_l9hhpufZWf1qde10po1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Mother Gothel tumblr_l9hkzame7W1qde10po1_r1_1280.jpg|Gesundheit tumblr_l9ioy8G5Ck1qde10po1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal tumblr_l9y0orBcqZ1qde10po1_1280.png|Rapunzel pulling Pascal's tail tumblr_l9ygg4wESA1qde10po1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal angry tumblr_la01g3D3Dk1qde10po1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel making pot tumblr_la01vfbKqj1qde10po1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel playing guitar tumblr_la01yllMgW1qde10po1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel throwing darts tumblr_la023uxxpl1qde10po1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel grabbing books tumblr_l9qtdbEygD1qde10po1_500.jpg|Flynn and Rapunzel strolling tumblr_l8pubpPAab1qde10po1_500.jpg|Rapunel Disney Princess rapunzel11.jpg rapmovie13.jpg|Rapunzel and Atilla with cupcakes rapmovie15.jpg rapmovie16.jpg 11_23.0172R2small.jpg|Trapped rapmovie27.jpg 5094733733_471c801a6e_z.jpg|Rapunzel in DIsney Parks Tumblr lb53m2Tn5N1qde10po1 500.jpg Tumblr lb2ivlkRTL1qde10po1 500.jpg|Reluctant Truce Tumblr latfmd1g8K1qde10po1 1280.jpg tumblr_lau3ldAr9i1qde10po1_1280.jpg tumblr_lbas545gc21qde10po1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn began to be friends tumblr_lbc687pts41qde10po1_1280.jpg tumblr_lbeeyyCuRe1qde10po1_500.jpg tumblr_lbeni3ygkv1qde10po1_500.jpg tumblr_lbg60mwVxl1qde10po1_500.jpg WFTCRMImageFetch.aspx.jpeg WFTCRMImageFetch-8.aspx.jpeg tumblr_lbl9h6qBSa1qde10po1_1280.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_F_shot_11.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_F_shot_8.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_36.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_8.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_7.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_16.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_6.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_1.jpg|Rapunzel hiding kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_C_shot_6.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_D_shot_18.jpg|"I'm prepared to offer you a deal" kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_C_shot_49.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_C_shot_39.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_D_shot_2.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_D_shot_41.jpg|Rapunzel and Hook-Hand kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_D_shot_44.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_D_shot_47.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_D_shot_49.jpg|Rapunzel and Pub Thugs celebrating kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_9.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_F_shot_3.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_F_shot_5.jpg|Rapunzel hugging Maximus kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_F_shot_9.jpg|"Haven't any of you ever had a dream?!" kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_F_shot_12.jpg|Rapunzel, Hook-Hand, and Big Nose tumblr_lbngm1QfEA1qde10po1_500.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_F_shot_14.jpg|Rapunzel and Hook-Hand kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_F_shot_36.jpg tumblr_lbnfh5QoTq1qde10po1_500.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel D shot 43.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn arguing tumblr_lbp7ykT5PG1qde10po1_500.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel C shot 9.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_C_shot_85.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_C_shot_45.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_C_shot_80.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_D_shot_15.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_D_shot_17.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_D_shot_21.jpg Trivia * Rapunzel was originally to have been voiced by Broadway actress Kristen Chenoweth Category:Tangled Characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tangled Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Slender characters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses